Would you make the one you love cry?
by Kilta
Summary: Nokoru and Suoh traveled as best friends but they returned as lovers. Nokoru insisted that their relationship should stay untold and he kept pushing suoh to Date Nagisa and even worst. YOAI
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

-

**Warning:** Yaoi!

-

-

**Would you make the one you love cry: **by Kilta

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

_o0O I'd challenge the world just to be with you O0o_

…

…

_At one of the fanciest hotels in Paris, Nokoru and Suoh were in their room which they shared. Nokrou was half laying on his bed, his eyes were wide open as he stared up at Suoh who was almost falling on top of him if his hands weren't supporting him up._

_It happened when Nokoru woke up from his sleep and he lazily dragged his heavy body off the bed, but he lost his balance and gripped Suoh's shirt as he was falling down, dragging the other boy along with him._

_Nokoru would usually find what happened funny and laughed it off, but somehow when he looked up at those hazel eyes of Suoh he froze and felt his throat dry. He couldn't say a word._

_Suoh was really shocked at the sudden fall and he really couldn't move because he was 'too' close to the one he really love, and that made him forget what he really is and that he already had a beautiful girlfriend who was waiting for him to return home. He simply forgot everything when he stared at Nokoru's eyes._

_Blue eyes closed as Suoh leaned closer and closer until his lips touched Nokoru's luscious ones. Strange tingling feelings overwhelmed their bodies. They fell down on Nokoru's bed as they exchanged hungry kisses. _

_And that's how it started from there..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

……………

**Japan. CLAMP Campus Division …**

**Student Council room… **

It was September, the time for the second term to start. Akira was the first to arrive at the council room.

"Kaichou and Takamura-senpai arrived yesterday at night no wonder why they're late today." Akira thought out loud.

The three of them planed to spend their vacation in France but one of Akira's mothers was sick. Paroxysm, let's say, and Akira insisted to stay by her side, so the other two ended up leaving without their youngest friend.

"Good morning Akira." Nokoru called cheerfully as he entered the room along with Suoh who followed behind him.

"Kaichou! … Takamura-senpai!" Akira ran to his friends and hugged them both at the same time. "I missed you two so much."

"But you saw us yesterday at the airport, Ijyuin." Suoh said as he looked at the youngest boy strangely.

"That was nothing … I didn't see you for the whole summer vacation, and it's just great to see you two here again." Akira said with a chuckle.

"We missed you too Akira … next time we won't leave without you, promise." Nokoru cheered.

"Thank you … Kaichou." Akira laughed happily. "I'll go and make some ice-tea for you."

"Wonderful, I missed your ice tea." Nokoru smiled at him and Suoh did as well, but Suoh's smile soon disappeared when Akira left the room. He turned around and looked at his new lover who just sat on his usual chair.

"Really, Suoh! … That vacation was perfect." Nokoru said while he opened his fan happily, but Suoh frowned and turned his face away.

"It was so good and perfect until you told me that I should keep dating Nagisa-san … it makes me wonder, wouldn't it bother you if you see me with her?" Suoh asked bitterly and Nokoru's smile disappeared.

"Suoh! I would never make a lady cry … this is the last thing I would ever do, besides … it wasn't her fault … I stole you away from her." Nokoru said, his voice full with guiltiness.

"But I always loved you more than her." Suoh protested.

"Not like this way, you didn't love me the same way that we love each other now, you probably loved me as a brother and a close friend." Nokoru explained as he stared directly at Suoh's eyes.

"It is the same."

"No it isn't … Suoh."

"Do you know me better than I do?"

"Yes!"

"……" Suoh couldn't reply at that, he just stared at Nokoru in disbelieve. "And why should we keep this a secret from Ijyuin?"

"Not only from Akira … from everyone. I don't want our secret to reach Nagisa-san in any way."

"Nokoru! … Why are you doing this to me?" Suoh collapsed on his chair and Nokoru stood up and approached his secretary's desk. He held Suoh's chin forcing his head up so that their eyes could meet.

"Don't be upset Suoh! … We're still together, and continuing your relationship with Nagisa-san doesn't mean ours is over …" he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Suoh's who immediately closed his eyes and returned the kiss putting his hand behind Nokoru's neck and deepened it. It didn't last long as Akira entered with the ice-tea on a tray. Nokoru pulled back before their youngest friend could see what was going on between his seniors.

"Here you go."

"Thank you Akira." Nokoru thanked him and smiled confidently like nothing has happened.

"And … Takamura-senpai."

"Th-thanks .. Ijyuin." Suoh nervously took the glass although he didn't feel like drinking anything, but he didn't want to make his friend suspicious.

Few hours later Nagisa and Utako came to the Student Council room to greet Nokoru and Suoh for coming back from France.

"The summer vacation was so boring without you." Utako said.

"But we're glad that you're back again." Nagisa added as she glanced time to time at Suoh who seemed so different to her.

"Did you enjoy the travel … Suoh-san." she asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! … y-yes I did." Suoh answered a little startled.

"Oh right! Suoh … why don't you take Nagisa-san to the café nearby? I think you two missed each other a lot and need some time alone." Nokoru said as he smiled gently and Nagisa's blush darkened but Suoh looked at Nokoru and protested.

"But I have too much work to do and--"

"Its ok Suoh … I'll do my paperwork I promise, and you'll manage to finish your work later." Suoh couldn't say anything at that he just stared few seconds at Nokoru, puzzled at his attitude and then he turned and left with Nagisa.

……………

She could see how much Suoh had changed since he arrived from France. His mind wasn't with her, and he didn't smile at all. She was talking all the time and he just stayed quiet answering her questions about that trip casually like she was some kind of a reporter or something.

"Did you visit … Eiffel-tower?" at that question Suoh blushed then he recalled their visit to the Eiffel-tower.

-

-

**-Flash back-**

"_Whoaah! … Suoh! I feel like I could fly from here." Nokoru spread his arms as he stood near the edge of the Eiffel-tower, everything looked so small like insects from there. Nokoru closed his eyes, his golden hair and his clothes were flying because of the fresh wind, he really felt like he was flying … but suddenly everything start spinning around. He felt dizzy. _

"_KAICHOU!" Suoh wrapped his arms around Nokoru's waist from behind fixing him in his place. Nokoru blushed but he grasped Suoh's arms, which were holding him afraid that he would fall even though there was railing. _

_Suoh blushed. Nokoru's silk wavy hair brushed against his cheek but he whispered something in Nokoru's ear._ _Nokoru smiled as they watched Paris from Eiffel-tower with their former position still holding each other._

**-End of the flash-**

**-**

**-**

"Suoh-san? ……… Suoh-san?" Nagisa called her absentminded boyfriend. She looked at him worryingly and he winced slightly as he woke up from his thoughts.

"Ah … yes …… Eiffel -tower was wonderful." he said that as he tried to fight his blush. He tried to focus on something else.

"I-I'm sorry if I was annoying you with my questions." she lowered her head, embarrassed as she said that.

"Ah! … no … no Nagisa-san it's not like this, I am just a little tired that's all." Suoh tried to convince her and he succeeded. She looked at him and smiled.

…

…

…

Days had passed and the situation gotten worse and that's how Suoh sees it. A whole month had passed and Nokoru kept pushing him to go out with Nagisa … to spend more time with her and because of that Suoh couldn't have time to be with Nokoru. It'd been a while now since the last time he touched him, or kissed him or whatever, and Suoh hated that because it was like if they returned to be only friends and that wasn't what Nokoru had promised him.

'Maybe he stopped loving me … could it be true?' that idea scared Suoh. He shouldn't just wait like that until Nokoru stops loving him he should do something.

One day he was raiding his blue horse, training for the tournament. He glanced at Nokoru, walking not so far away from where he was practicing. At first he thought that Nokoru came to see him but soon he discovered that he was wrong as he saw him approaching a girl. Suoh didn't see her around before, but Nokoru seemed to know her or something. When they parted, Suoh went towards Nokoru.

"Kaichou!"

Nokoru turned to where Suoh's voice was coming from and he found him coming with his horse. He gave him his charming smile, stroking Suoh's horse gently when they approached him.

Suoh dismounted from his horse, tying him with the nearest tree. "I want you to win the tournament for me this time, Suoh!" Nokoru smiled at the ninja as he stroked the horse.

"Who was that girl?" Suoh asked, looking directly at Nokoru's mysterious blue eyes.

"Oh! Maiko-san? … She's leaving Japan because her father was dead and she wished for only one date with me, saying that it'd make her feel much better." Nokoru hated to lie at Suoh. He didn't want to cheat on him so he told him the truth.

"And of course you didn't agree." Suoh said.

Nokoru stared at him a little afraid. "Well … S-Suoh! She would be very sad if I refused, and she would be leaving Japan forever."

Suoh's eye's widen in disbelieve. "Y-you agreed? You will date her? … Didn't you think about me? And how would I feel, Nokoru? You're cheating on me and in front of me." Suoh turned away angrily, gritting his teeth.

"Suoh, Love … Don't be angry I'm sorry … I don't even like her but you know I can't make a lady cry … sweetie please don't be angry I'll do anything to make it up to you." that word got into Suoh's mind 'anything' he looked at Nokoru and gripped his wrist pulling him to his body and then kissed him passionately, but Nokoru recovered from the shock fast and pushed him away.

"N- No! Suoh … what if someone saw?" Nokoru panted out, he was taken back by the sudden kiss.

"Nobody's here." After he said that he pushed him up against the nearest tree trunk and tried to kiss him again but two fingers on his lips stopped him.

"Suoh! … I said No! … We can't do this here." Nokoru glanced everywhere around them as he tried to push Suoh away from him.

"If that's what you want … 'Kaichou'!" Suoh said sarcastically as he backed away from him and untied his horse and rode it again.

"Suoh! … Are you angry with me?" Nokoru looked worryingly at Suoh who turned blank and emotionless.

"Why would I? … What have you done anyway?" he didn't look at him when he said that. "I should go to continue my training … sorry Kaichou." the horse started to run away and Nokoru felt uncomfortable at that and he felt guilty too.

"I'm sorry ……………… Suoh!"

**To be continued…**


	2. It's Over!

**W**o**u**l**d y**o**u m**a**ke t**h**e o**n**e y**o**u l**o**ve c**r**y: **by kilta

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

**-It's over-**

…

* * *

**-Flash back-**

"_Suoh?" Nokoru called out as he buttoned up his shirt._

"_Hai! Kaichou?" Suoh sat up on Nokoru's bed. _

"_You don't have to call me 'Kaichou' … especially after what we've just done." Suoh blushed and moved his face away from Nokoru. _

"_Suoh? … It's ok because I love you." _

_Suoh turned to look at Nokoru. _"_Y-you do?" Suoh asked and Nokoru approached him and sat beside him. _

"_For a long time now … and besides … I wouldn't let you touch me if I didn't like you now, would I?" Nokoru said with a smile. Suoh lowered his head and sighed in relief._

"_Suoh? … You? … Do you-" _

"_Wasn't it obvious?" Suoh interrupted Nokoru, startling him and now he's looking deep in his blue eyes, Nokoru smiled and pulled him into a warm embrace ignoring the fact that Suoh didn't put his shirt on yet. _

_-End of the flash-_

………

"At that night … we first confessed our feelings to each other." Nokoru sighed as he recalled that day. "I know I did hurt you Suoh … but I just can't make any lady cry, that's my policy." he tried to make the guilt that he was feeling now to go away as he gave some lame excuses and he knew they were so damn lame. "I'll make it up to you, Suoh! … I promise."

-

-

(**Morning…**)

At the student council room Nokoru waited for Suoh impatiently … he was walking back and forth when the door opened suddenly. He smiled.

"Finally you came Suo-" he stopped as Akira walked in first and then Suoh followed behind him.

"Good morning Kaichou … you were saying something?" Akira asked.

"Ah … NA- No! I was talking to myself…" Nokoru laughed awkwardly and Akira joined him, after the laughs dead he glanced at Suoh who didn't say anything since he entered the council room. 'Sure Suoh is still angry … !' Nokoru cursed himself.

"Akira … Can you make for us something sweet?" Akira excited for the idea. Immediately he ran out of the room to make the most delicious cake as he said.

Nokoru went to Suoh's desk and sat on his lap causing the ninja boy to blush. He looked away and tried to ignore him but Nokoru lifted his hand and stroked Suoh's red cheek.

"Not talking to me?" Nokoru asked playfully but Suoh didn't respond. "Then guess what I've prepared for the two of us in this evening?" Suoh looked away from him. Nokoru shrugged his lover's attitude off and took out two tickets from his pocket and he pushed them into Suoh's hand.

"Movie tickets?" Suoh stared down at the tickets for a long time.

"Yeah … 'The lord of the rings' this movie is indescribable … I think you'll like it because there is action and swords fighting in the whole movie." Nokoru smiled sweetly and Suoh couldn't help but to smile back.

"And the most important thing is …" he leaned and started kissing Suoh's neck gently. "It'd be so dark in there … I think we could skip few scenes of the movie to do other things … what do you say?" Suoh answered by pushing Nokoru back gently so he could taste his lips.

"A-Ano? … Can I come-" it was Nagisa. Nokoru managed to pull away in time but he wasn't fast enough to get off of Suoh's lap before she entered and the two blushed.

"Ah- N- Nagisa-san … p-please come in, you see … I felt dizzy and I was falling but Suoh caught me in time … clumsy me! … haha … Thanks Suoh?" when he said the last words he smiled nervously at Suoh. Suoh looked strangely at Nokoru and blinked few times.

"Y-your welcome, Kaichou." Suoh finally said, still in daze. Nagisa sighed in relief, she seemed that she believed Nokoru's lie.

"I'm sorry that I bothered you but I came for a visit." she said while she kept glancing at the tickets in Suoh's hand and Nokoru noticed that.

"Is that … a movie tickets?" she asked pointing at the tickets.

Suoh without thinking pushed the tickets inside his pocket making Nagisa feel uncomfortable suddenly.

"Oh … it's too bad, Suoh intended to surprise you with these … but anyway he was going to ask you out sooner or later because the movie is today." Nokoru said.

Suoh stared at Nokoru in a way mixed of hurt and disbelieve.

"Then Suoh you'll take Nagisa-san to the movie this evening … right?" Nokoru wanted to make sure that Suoh wouldn't let the girl down. It took a few seconds before Suoh recovered from the shock.

"Indeed … Kaichou, I can't think of someone better than Nagisa-san to watch a movie with." Suoh said as he walked to Nagisa and held her hand. Nokoru's smile suddenly disappeared he looked surprised at the sudden change of Suoh's attitude.

'Suoh … that was mean … you meant to do this in front of me, didn't you?' he looked at his defender and his lover as he smiled at that girl so gently ignoring him completely like he wasn't in the same room.

…

…

(**The next day**)

Nokoru sat behind his large desk not concentrating on his paperwork "Akira!" he called suddenly freaking the young man out.

"H-hai … Kaichou?"

"Why Suoh is late today? It's not like him."

"Well ……… Takamura-senpai spend a long time with Nagisa-san, they really enjoyed it yesterday."

"And how did you- … oh! It must be Utako-kaichou who told you this."

"Hai …"

"Why don't you take her on a date too, Akira?" Nokoru asked with a smile and Akira turned bright red.

"I-I-I-have to … go and make … something." he stammered then ran out of the room and when he get out Nokoru heard him say "good morning … Takamura-senpai." and he knew that this means that the ninja had arrived finally.

He entered without giving one single glance towards the blond, which made Nokoru glare at him. "How the movie was … Suoh?" Nokoru asked with a calm voice.

"The movie? … I didn't see much of it, I was staring most of the time at Nagisa-san's beautiful face." he said while smiling still not looking at Nokoru and the later was hurt. He walked quickly towards Suoh holding his face by his both hands to force him to look at his eyes and their face was too close that even Suoh can't move his gaze away.

"Why are you saying things like this, Suoh? Do you want me to be jealous? Do you want me to cry? … Your behaving like a child don't you know that Suoh? … If you're angry because I made you go to the movie with her … I am sorry and I don-"

"Do you really love me?" Suoh interrupted and the hurt appeared in his voice.

"Of course I do …"

"Would you still want me to go out with Nagisa-san?"

"Suoh! … I told you that I don't want to make-"

"Would you?"

"I'm afraid I have to … Suoh."

"……………… Then it's over between us." Suoh said calmly as he removed Nokoru's hands from his cheeks, and he went to collect his things then he got out quickly leaving a shocked Nokoru alone … still the words didn't manage to come into his brilliant mind.

"You can't do this to me …… you can't." Nokoru whispered.

**To be continued …**


	3. I won't be me!

**W**o**u**l**d y**o**u m**a**ke t**h**e o**n**e y**o**u l**o**ve c**r**y: **by Kilta

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

**-I won't be me-**

_o0O I'd challenge the world just to be with you O0o_

…

…

* * *

Now three days had passed and Suoh didn't show up, not in school or in the student's Council room. Nokoru was waiting for him outside as usual. Since Suoh had left, Nokoru waits for him in front of the building. He wiped the sweat from his forehead by the back of his hand. It was a sunny day.

"Kaichou! …… You're still waiting? It passed 9:00 now he won't come back today too." Akira was worried about his Kaichou. He has been standing there for hours now.

"He'll come! … Because he promised me Akira." the sadness appeared in his voice as he spoke. "He promised that he'll protect me … that's why he'll come." Akira felt pity for Nokoru, it was the third time he said that and Suoh would never come back.

Akira looked at the blond boy suddenly when the later rest his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, his body swaying slightly.

"Kaichou? … Are you ok?" when Akira asked, Nokoru answered him by collapsing down on the floor. "KAICHOU!"

…………………………

(**Imonoyama's Mansion**)

-

-

Nokoru rested on his soft cool king-sized bed. His head hurts and his body was weak. He felt the need to vomit. Soft hand started caressing his face gently he could feel them as he started to regain consciousness. He opened his beautiful blue eyes slowly hoping that that hand belonged to Suoh. He looked at the one who sat beside his bed … and he was right.

"Suoh!" he took Suoh's hand from his cheek resting it on his chest instead still holding it. Suoh blushed and looked away.

"I know that you'd come, Suoh!" Nokoru smiled at him and Suoh turned to him with a glare.

"What have you been thinking? Staying there for hours under the sun like that?" Akira had told him that their Kaichou used to wait for him like that for the three passed days, and he felt guilty for that.

"Sorry!…" Nokoru apologized then he grasped Suoh's shirt pulling him down into a soft kiss. Suoh closed his eyes at first returning Nokoru's gentle kisses forgetting everything around him, even himself, but suddenly Suoh broke the kiss.

"I can't do this …" Suoh said and Nokoru looked strangely at him.

"What do you mean?" Nokoru slowly sat up on his bed staring at Suoh's eyes.

"I told you before … it's over between us." Suoh reminded him that they already broke up and Nokoru gasped and tried to protest.

"b-but Suoh … that was--"

"That doesn't mean that I won't fulfill my promise … you're still my One and I'd always protect you no matter what happens between us." Suoh stood up ready to leave but before he did he looked down at Nokoru coldly.

"The doctor said you have to rest in your bed for few days … so I wish that you would obey the doctor's advice … Ijyuin and I will take care of the council's duties." When Suoh closed the door behind him Nokoru hugged his pillow and cried.

………………………………………………………………………………………

After two days, Nokoru returned to the school, fully recovered from the sickness. He thought it was good to return finally to his normal life and to his duties.

… But then he realized that he wanted to stay ill lying on his bed, because of Suoh's latest behavior. Suoh suddenly felt very interested in Nagisa. He would always finish his work fast just in order to go and see her … well! Maybe that what Nokoru wanted from the beginning, but the worst was that every time Nokoru tried to get close to the brunette the later would reject him and push him away, repeating that it's already over between the two of them … but today he said something that made Nokoru felt like someone had just stabbed him right in the heart.

"I love Nagisa-san … Kaichou!" Suoh stated as he pushed Nokoru away from him gently.

"W- What?" Nokoru looked confused at Suoh.

"I love her … and I don't want to hurt her if she saw us like this, so stop molesting me, Kaichou!" Suoh said before he went back to his own desk.

'Molesting? … ' Nokoru was shocked at Suoh's word. This word concussed him. 'How dare he say that to me?' Nokoru lowered his head in anger.

'If I didn't make you come back to me…

If I didn't make you pay the price of making me lonely

If I didn't make you apologize because you left.

I won't be 'me'.

If I didn't make you come crying for my forgiveness.

If I didn't make you say that living without my love was madness.

If I didn't make you regret walking every step far away from me.

I won't be 'me'.

'Then I won't be … Imonoyama Nokoru.'

**To be continued…**


	4. The Payback!

**W**o**u**l**d y**o**u m**a**ke t**h**e o**n**e y**o**u l**o**ve c**r**y: **by Kilta

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

**-Pay back-**

_o0O I'd challenge the world just to be with you O0o_

…

At one of the most famous restaurant in the clamp campus, Nokoru was having lunch with his two friends and their girlfriends. Nokoru tried to ignore Suoh and Nagisa as much as he could as the two flirted.

"So Utako-kaichou … how's your date with Akira yesterday?" Akira blushed but Utako got all excited.

"It was so romantic Nokoru-sama … but it's really rare of Akira to take me out, the opposite of Suoh-san … he seems really active lately." she smiled as she looked at the couple. Nokoru frowned, even when he wanted to focus on something else … the subject turned to be on Suoh and Nagisa again.

"Takamura-senpai is usually shy … but I think he has really improved a lot." Akira mused. "Since …… since he returned from France with you, Kaichou." Nokoru glared at Akira without noticing it, but then he noticed the younger boy flinched. He looked away when he realized what he was doing.

"K- Kaichou?" Akira couldn't continue his sentence as one guy tripped and fell towards Nagisa but Suoh caught her in time, bringing her on his lap as her chair fell back along with the guy.

"S- Sorry…" the guy muttered before he carried himself up and go, and when he did, they focused on Suoh and Nagisa who were blushing madly because of their position. Nagisa started to move away but Suoh pulled her back and then kissed her.

Akira covered his eyes by his hands while he blushed. Utako tried to pull his hands away saying he should learn from Suoh …

And Nokoru ………

Nokoru preferred to die than to see this happing in front of him … he really wanted to die at that moment. He felt his chest tightened, feeling his heart beating had fastened. 'I won't forgive you Suoh …'

…………………

**-Flash back-**

"… _Suoh can you come in here, please!" Nokoru called out for his friend, he was in the fitting-room trying the clothes that he has just picked. _

_Suoh and Nokoru were at one of the shops near the opera roundabout in Paris. _

"_K- Kaichou? Are you serious?" Suoh asked while he blushed, he didn't find any reason to enter the fitting-room with his Kaichou while the latter was trying the clothes on. _

"_I can't close these buttons … come and help me and don't be silly." Nokoru said and Suoh sighed and obeyed. Nokoru opened the door for him and Suoh got in hesitantly while he stared at the floor. _

"_I'm not naked, Suoh you can look." Nokoru said with a smirk. Suoh lifted his head and take a look at Nokoru and then at his bare chest … he was putting that black shirt on but it was unbuttoned._

"_Close the door, Suoh." Nokoru ordered while he looked at the still opened door. _

"_B- But why?" Suoh stammered. _

"_You don't want people staring at me while I am like this, do you?" Suoh swallowed hard and closed the fitting-room door and then he stared at Nokoru's shorts … it was a strange design but it looked perfect on the blond._

"_What are you waiting for Suoh? … Help me to button the shirt." Suoh blinked and remembered why he was in here, and he started to button the shirt slowly … it was a little hard because these buttons looked strange. _

"_French people are professionals in designing clothes … you should take Nagisa-san here the clothes would be perfect on her." Nokoru smiled at Suoh and Suoh looked at him and shook his head. _

"_Not as perfect as when it is on 'you' Kaichou … if you're around, you can steal the attention to yourself and everyone could see nobody beside you." Nokoru blushed at that said. _

"_Everyone? ……… Does that include you?" Nokoru asked and Suoh blushed but he nodded._

_That was before they become lovers._

_-End flashback-_

…

"**_If you're around … you steal the attention to yourself and I could see nobody beside you."_**

'And now you're ignoring me … Suoh! Didn't you told me that I would always be the only thing that you'd ever need? …… You go out with your girl at night like it's alright and I burn like fire …… You didn't know she was like a friend and I couldn't hurt her. You said you love me, and we would never fall apart, so …… Tell me! Who do you think I was? Did you think I was your fool? See love, I can play your game and you can tell me how it feels 'cause everything you've ever done to me can be done right back to you!'

Nokoru exploded out crying with pain when he memorized what Suoh had told him in France … he swore that he'd return that pain to Suoh … he'd revenge for his broken heart.

-

……………… o ………………

-

The next day when the students were walking to their classes, Suoh glanced at Nokoru who was talking with an orange haired guy. Suoh walked closer to them. He hides behind one of the trees, eavesdropping. He was just worried that that guy would hurt Nokoru.

'And as his defender I should know whose he talks with, and why.' Suoh thought trying to convince himself that he wasn't doing that because of jealousy or something. 'Of course not … I love Nagisa-san now.'

"Then deal … I could help you with that ja, ne." Nokoru winked at the guy before he walked away, causing him to blush madly.

"Th- Thank you … N-Nokoru-sama." the guy stammered and Suoh frowned at that …

'What the hell…' He followed Nokoru, and he noticed few guys staring and the worst 'drooling' when Nokoru passed them. 'What the hell is going on with them today … I mean there were some guys who admire Nokoru … but it was never like this.' Suoh wondered.

But as Suoh followed Nokoru, he could tell why. Nokoru was seducing them. It was so easy on him because he's fascinating and had a feminine appearance that even straight guys would fall for him. The problem was that he let them touch him. He would let any guy do whatever to him. Suoh wanted at that moment to take him and lock him in someplace that nobody could reach. The dirty looks the guys were giving the blond were driving Suoh insane. He saw one guy trying to kiss Nokoru.

"He's dead." Suoh whispered and without thinking he ran to the blond and griped one of his arms causing him to yelp in pain.

"Suoh! What do you think you're doing? …" Nokoru glared at him while he tried to break free from his firm grip.

"We need to go now." Suoh gave a death glare to that guy before he walked away pulling Nokoru along forcedly as the later struggled to break free from the ninja's painful grip.

"S- Suoh! … Let go of me! … I said let me go!" when Suoh found a private place away from the other students, he pushed the beautiful blond up against the wall holding both of his wrist fixing them on it.

"Don't you know what trouble you'd got yourself into if you continued making guys falling for you?" Suoh asked and the anger in his eyes was unfamiliar to Nokoru.

"You can't tell me what to do …… I'm free to do whatever I want." at that said Suoh crashed his lips with Nokoru's, kissing him roughly. Pressing his body against the other's as he did. Nokoru tried to scream but his scream came out as a moan and Suoh took it as chance and slipped his tongue inside searching Nokoru's mouth who tried to push Suoh away but the later was holding his hands, and his legs were trapped between Suoh's. Suoh kissed harder when he didn't get any respond from the other but the struggling to get free … he gave up finally and broke the kiss. He just stared at Nokoru's eyes sadly.

"Why do you do this Nokoru? … Why? Do you want to see me cry?" Suoh asked and Nokoru turned his face aside refusing to look at him, but then Suoh held his chin with two fingers forcing him to look back at him and when he did, when he looked at Suoh again he found few tears falling down on his cheeks.

"Do you want me to cry? … There you go, I'm crying and for the first time in my whole life." he leaned forward slowly to kiss Nokoru again but Nokoru pushed him away and ran to the farthest place he could reach. Suoh didn't try to follow him. He just collapsed on his knees bending his head down and ……… cried!

…

Nokoru found himself in the boys-room … he stared at his reflection in the mirror and found himself smiling evilly. "Look at you now, poor Suoh … You're so pathetic." he laughed and laughed so loud until he felt that he couldn't breath, and then the laugher transferred into painful sobbing, he thought that he would never stop crying.

" ……… _Suoh_!"

**To be continued…**


	5. A feeling that will never change

**W**o**u**l**d y**o**u m**a**ke t**h**e o**n**e y**o**u l**o**ve c**r**y: **by kilta

**o**

+o**0**oXo**0**o+

**o**

-**A feeling that would never change.**-

_o0O I'd challenge the world just to be with you O0o_

-

-

When the two former lovers went to the council room, they avoided each other, and tried to finish their work as fast as they could, so they could be anywhere but here.

Their youngest friend Akira noticed the cold atmosphere between the two boys. He wanted to cheer them up by offering some of their favorites. "Kaichou? Do you want a glass of ice-tea?"

"Thank you Akira … not today." Nokoru answered, without looking at Akira, he preferred to concentrate on the papers.

"Takamura-senpai … how does a cup of tea sound?" Akira turned to Suoh who seemed in another world. "Takamura-senpai?"

"H-hai … Ijyuin? There is something you wanted to say?" Suoh looked at him in confused, Akira sighed.

"What's wrong with you two today?" Suoh and Nokoru looked up at Akira in shock.

"There's nothing wrong Akira." Nokoru put a fake smile for Akira but the later shook his head in annoyance.

"There's something wrong … I know it and it's since you come back from France … you may think that … I'm naïve and maybe I am … but I could tell that you two are in love with each other." they gasped in shock at that statement. Akira did know, maybe they shouldn't be so shocked about it because Akira was their close friend. He should've noticed the glances and the unnecessary touches between them.

"But I don't understand why you want to keep it a secret from everyone … and act like you were still with Nagisa-san, Senpai."

"Ask him!" Suoh said as he glared at his Kaichou who glared back at him.

"Yes! It was my idea … Akira you know so well that I can't make a lady cry … and I won't do that to Nagisa-san." Nokoru hoped that Akira would understand him.

"Then **you'd rather make the one you love cry**?" Akira asked a simple question, but for Nokoru it was a shocking question and he never thought about it before …… never makes a lady cry … but does that mean that he'd let his love cry for the sake of a lady tears?

Nokoru pushed everything on his desk to the floor, angrily, 'so now it turned out to be my fault.'

Akira and Suoh stared at Nokoru in shock.

He took a deep breath to calm down, and then sat on the floor, leaning back on his desk holding his head by his hands sinking his fingers in his wavy golden hair. Suoh went to him for comfort and touched his shoulder and as he did …

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Nokoru glared at him and Suoh startled and backed away. Nokoru was really upset. Suoh looked at Akira and the later nodded knowingly at his senpai and got out leaving his friends to solve their problems alone.

Suoh sat beside Nokoru who buried his face in his folded arms. "Let's fix this, Nokoru … don't you agree?" Suoh said gently.

"You love Nagisa-san." Nokoru replied, still burying his face in his folded arms.

"Look at me!" Suoh ordered but the blond just ignored him, and then Suoh pulled Nokoru's arms away, pulling Nokoru closer to him that their faces now become suddenly so close to each other. Nokoru's eyes widen in shock. They stared deep into each other eyes they thought they would kiss, but then Nokoru pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this anymore … Suoh!" Nokoru moved away from Suoh.

"I guess you're right … it seems that our fate doesn't want to bring us together."

They stayed silent after that and then they got up and returned to their work.

**o**

+o**0**oXo**0**o+

**o**

The next few days they begun to treat each other normally or maybe they tried to, so that their friend Akira won't be upset, but it seemed that nothing wanted to stop, because Suoh still flirt with Nagisa in front of Nokoru and the later was answering him by going out with guys.

At the end of the day Suoh collected his things and before he left the students council room he walked to the large window to take a look before he leave. The students were already heading home, nobody seemed around, but then Suoh glanced at two figures standing under a large oak tree.

"Kaichou!"

He saw a high school guy pushing Nokoru against that tree, Suoh immediately got out of the room locking it as fast as he could. He ran to where Nokoru was with that guy.

Suoh walked towards them to stop Nokoru from his madness, and Nokoru saw Suoh coming. He stared at him and then smiled suddenly at Suoh making the ninja boy to flinch. Nokoru wrapped his arm around that tall guy's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Suoh gasped. His chest hurts. It felt like someone has just shot him right in his heart. He tried to calm his body down, which was shaking uncontrollably. He moved his face away in hurt and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't take this any longer.

When he found himself finally at home, he immediately got himself inside the bathroom and locked the door on him, which was the only way his mother won't approach him. He didn't need anyone at this moment … he didn't need anyone to see what Nokoru had done to him. He opened the shower so that the water's sound would cover over his crying.

"Why are you doing this? …" He punched the mirror with his fist, and it has shattered into pieces and the blood started to stream out of his hand, but he couldn't care more or less.

"Nobody should touch you … no one but me …" he fell on the floor holding his injured hand tightly. "Nokoru … Nokoru …… I- I love you, damn It." what he whispered just now didn't help but to increase his tears … he was still in love with the blond guy after all.

**To be continued …**


	6. A slut or an angel?

**W**o**u**l**d y**o**u m**a**ke t**h**e o**n**e y**o**u l**o**ve c**r**y: **by kil_t_a

**o**

+o**0**oXo**0**o+

**o**

-**An angel or a slut?**-

_o0O I'd challenge the world just to be with you O0o_

…

**(In a certain apartment …)**

-

"Come in Nokoru-kun." the 17 years old guy said to Nokoru as he opened the door for him.

"Leo! … Just call me Nokoru." he said as he sat down on the black leather couch. Leo closed the door and sat beside Nokoru who was looking allover the apartment.

"You live in here alone?" Nokoru asked the older guy and the later nodded while he started to strip Nokoru off his jacket slowly.

"And I am glad that I do … so that I can be alone with you, _Nokoru._" he stood up and lay Nokoru's jacket on the other couch and then he went to the small bar on the corner of the living room, preparing two glasses of wine.

"What are you doing? I am only 15 years old." Nokoru gave a weird look at that black haired guy as he walked back to him holding the two glasses.

"Don't worry … I was 15 when I first drink wine, it'll feel good I promise." he offered the glass to Nokoru who hesitantly accepted. He stared at it for a whole minute before he took one small sip … and when he did he coughed. "It's awful … I wonder how could the adults drink this and enjoy it too?" Nokoru wondered while he lifted the glass up and looked at it in disgust.

"You'll get used to it." when Leo said that he held Nokoru's glass bringing it to his lips and the younger boy could do nothing but to obey and drink. When he swallowed everything in that glass Leo took the glass away and Nokoru covered his mouth with his hand and groaned disgustingly.

"You're so sexy, do you know that?" Leo started to unbutton Nokoru's shirt -only the three top buttons- and then he pushed him down to lie on the couch and Nokoru stared up at him sharply.

"You promised not to do anything." Nokoru reminded the older guy.

"Just a kiss. Relax!" when Nokoru didn't protest the guy leaned and kissed the blond hungrily and without noticing, Nokoru took his cell-phone out from his pocket and he pressed a button not looking at it and set the cell-phone on the camera service and took a picture of him and that guy making out.

'What will you do about that, …… Suoh!'

**o**

+o**0**oXo**0**o+

**o**

(The next day: **at school**)

-

Everyone stared strangely at Nokoru when he passed them, whispering to each other. Nokoru smiled, the picture sure spread out by now in every cell-phone in this campus and definitely Suoh has seen it.

When he entered the council room, Akira stormed towards him asking him a bunch of questions all at the same time.

"K- Kaichou … your picture with … with … a guy in every mobile … Kaichou is that really you? … I mean Kaichou … everyone is talking and you know you have to deny it--"

"Why do I have to deny it when the picture isn't fake?" he interrupted Akira with a shocking question and Akira could only stare right now. Nokoru walked to his desk and glanced at Suoh who was trying to ignore Nokoru but Suoh's bandaged hand caught Nokoru's attention.

"What happened to your hand, Suoh?" Nokoru asked coldly but he was really worried about him.

"Why should I answer a question of a worthless **slut?**"

Akira gasped in shock. He never thought that Suoh would say these kinds of words especially to their Kaichou.

Nokoru stared at Suoh with widen shocked eyes. He went to Suoh's desk with fast steps and raised his hand to slap him but Suoh griped his wrist and stood up glaring at Nokoru.

"What can you do? You're so weak … and I can do whatever I want to you." Nokoru tried to slap him with the other hand but Suoh caught it in time as well, then he started kissing him. Akira sighed and then got out of the room wishing that everything would turnout good between them.

Nokoru struggled but it was useless, just like what Suoh had said, he could do anything to him. "Stop it! … I said stop it, Suoh … damn it!"

"But that's what you're all about now, isn't it? A cheap slut." at that said Nokoru got really angry, when Suoh kissed his lips Nokoru managed to bite Suoh's lower lip and the later backed away immediately while he touched the bleeding lip with his fingers.

"I hate you! … Takamura Suoh." Nokoru yelled harshly with tears in his eyes before he ran out of the room, and when he was gone Suoh's tears started to fall down from his eyes … Nokoru was killing him slowly he can't stand what he was doing and now ………………

He said that he hates him.

Nokoru didn't return back to the council room that day and Suoh had clamed down after few hours and now he's replying at the letters and calls about Nokoru's picture that that picture was fake. Suoh and Akira decided to deny it so that no one would bother their Kaichou. After they had finished Nagisa came and Suoh decided to take her to a certain café nearby.

"You look tired Suoh-sama." Nagisa looked at Suoh worryingly and the ninja sighed while running his fingers through his hair.

"I am ok … I just couldn't sleep well." Suoh looked really exhausted that wasn't like him at all. Nagisa decided to talk frankly.

"It's about Nokoru-sama … isn't it?" Suoh looked at her suddenly and then he touched his lower lip and frowned not angrily but sadly.

"There is something … I can feel it, I want to help and it's not good if you didn't talk with someone about what bothers you, ne?" Suoh looked at her and the tears begin to appear in his eyes. He put his hand on his forehead, covering his eyes with it, and stared down and Nagisa could see the tears dripping down on the table. She put her hand on his other hand that rested on the table to encourage him to speak.

"A- all that I wanted was to be with him … but he wanted me to date you, and because of that I- I thought that he didn't love me … because usually people hated it when the one they love date someone other than them." Nagisa tightened her hold as she smiled sweetly at him and that encouraged him to continue…

"I- I love him … I can't live without his love, Nagisa-san …… but he's playing on me … he's making me burn with jealousy, and I can't stand it any longer." Suoh looked up again at Nagisa.

"You're strong Suoh-san … you can have him back, and if Nokoru wasn't mad about you he wouldn't do all these things now, would he?" Nagisa asked and Suoh lifted her hand and kissed it gently. 'He already said that he hates me Nagisa-san … but I won't give up yet.'

Nokoru was walking with Leo when he saw Suoh kissing Nagisa's hand in that café. He felt hurt … he now know that Suoh wasn't only flirting with Nagisa in front of him to make him jealous, he really love the flutist girl. Suoh doesn't love him anymore, now he could do nothing but to destroy himself.

"Say … Nokoru! Do you want to come to the nightclub with me today?" it was an unexpected offer to Nokoru who stared at Leo like he was crazy.

"Would they let me in?" Nokoru asked sarcastically.

"I'll take care of that … and also I want to see you dance." Nokoru blushed. Anyway if he wanted to go he should find a way to sneak out without anyone noticing his absent.

"So what do you say?"

"I'll go … I love to dance."

"And that club is special too we will have fun … but you have to wear something special."

"Special? Like what?" when Nokoru asked, Leo leaned over and whispered something in Nokoru's ear and when he finished Nokoru blushed.

"I- I- I- can't wear THAT!" Nokoru stammered while he imagined himself with 'that' kind of clothes.

"It'd be gorgeous on you I'm sure." he said as he stared at every inch of Nokoru's body in a dirty look.

Nokoru rolled his eyes at that, but then he smiled. "Who knows … we'll see tonight."

-

-

**At night- **

Suoh was laying on his futon staring at that picture in his cell-phone but suddenly his mother opened the door and he hided his cell-phone underneath his pillow.

"Something has happened?" he felt worried when he looked at his mother's face.

"The bodyguards that you put for the Imonoyama heir are waiting out side … they said that he went to a nightclub behind his parents' back." Suoh gasped. 'Nightclub? At that age? What was he thinking?' He immediately put some clothes on, and went out to his assistants they were ninjas too … Suoh had put them to protect Nokoru since they broke up and Nokoru didn't know about them yet.

**o**

+o**0**oXo**0**o+

**o**

(**At the nightclub**)

Suoh managed to sneak into the club, and he's now searching everywhere for a certain blond haired boy, the one who kept hurting him and breaking his heart over and over without waiting for him to mend.

Finally he saw him sitting on a table with bunch of guys. Nokoru looked different somehow but Suoh couldn't tell where that different was.

Nokoru started to look everywhere around him and then his gaze fell on Suoh who was staring at him in return. Suoh could feel his heart started to beat faster than before, but Nokoru's look was strange … he didn't smile, didn't glare, he just stared blankly at Suoh. He didn't even look surprised to find Suoh here. He moved his gaze away from Suoh as Leo stood up and asked Nokoru for a dance and the later nodded, when he stood on his feet … Suoh didn't only feel his cheeks getting warm but his whole body also heated up when he saw what Nokoru was wearing. Suoh could only stare while Nokoru and that guy went to the dancing floor…

_People can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is..  
Can you handle mine?_

They started to dance. Suoh didn't mind to watch a little as long as Nokoru was safe.

_They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care  
That's my prerogative_

_They say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn  
Getting boys is how I live_

"What do you think, Leo?" Nokoru asked and the guy winked at him.

"You're even dancing better than me." he replied as he danced closer to Nokoru.

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative_

Suoh Glared, as that guy started touching 'his' Nokoru. He pushed his way through the crowds to reach the wet dancing floor, it was hard, there were too many people and the music was too loud and there were loud laughers too, that just increased Suoh's anger … but soon he reached to where Nokoru was dancing and grasped his arm and pulled him suddenly.

Nokoru has no idea what just happened, all he could remember that he was dancing with Leo and then he has been pulled away and into the crowds of sweating dancers. When he finally broke free from the crowds he has been shoved towards a hot blue haired guy.

"Suoh!"

Nokoru panted and Suoh wrapped his arms around him brining him closer to him protectively from the shoving and pushing drunks and they stayed looking at each other's eyes for a while.

"I thought I only imagined you standing there." Nokoru said as he smiled slightly at the ninja.

"This is crazy, do they come here to shove and push people around?" Suoh asked sarcastically as he glared at another guy who has just pushed them back until Suoh's back crashed against a wall still holding Nokoru to him.

Nokoru laughed at that, making Suoh look at him before he leaned and captured Nokoru's delicate lips with his. He prepared himself to be pushed away at any moment but he was surprised when Nokoru kissed him back running his fingers through Suoh's silky hair while Suoh's hands roamed everywhere on Nokoru's body sending shivers to it. Suoh tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Nokoru opened his mouth for him. They kissed each other hungrily for a while before they could pull back.

They looked at each other for a while with a small smile on their lips. "I'll drive you home." Suoh said as he held Nokoru's hand, pulling him to the exit but Nokoru stopped him.

"I don't want to go home … I want to stay." Nokoru glared at Suoh and Suoh looked confused at him.

"But Kaichou … this place is not good for you, and those guys only want to harm you." Suoh said calmly but Nokoru pulled his hand away from his.

"No I want to dance … I want them to touch me … … after all I am a cheap slu--"

Suoh slapped him suddenly very hard.

Nokoru put one hand on his burning cheek staring at Suoh with teary eyes before he collapsed down.

"KAICHOU!" Suoh caught him before he hit the floor and carried him out of this place.

Suoh's mother made a call and told Nokoru's mother that Nokoru was working late with Suoh so he was staying the night in their house.

…………

**At Suoh's room…**

Suoh was staring at Nokoru while the later was asleep on Suoh's futon. He stroked Nokoru's cheek gently where he had slapped him.

"Did I hurt you? … You're so smooth, passing-out because of a slap." Suoh smiled sweetly at the sleeping Nokoru and put his thumb on Nokoru's lower lip tracing it softly. "An angel!" he whispered as he leaned and kissed Nokoru's lips gently.

"…… You're an angel!"

-

-

**To be continued …**

The song was for Britney Spears 'my prerogative' …


	7. I just don't love you no more!

**W**o**u**l**d y**o**u m**a**ke t**h**e o**n**e y**o**u l**o**ve c**r**y: **by kilta

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

-**I don't love you any more!-**

_o0OI'd challenge the world just to be with youO0o_

…

"Hmm! … My head hurts." Nokoru opened his eyes and sat up suddenly when he noticed that he wasn't in his room. "This is …" he felt something warm was lying beside him and when he took a look he found Suoh sleeping peacefully next to him.

Now Nokoru remembered everything. "That was so cruel of you to slap me like that." he pouted at that but then leaned over and kissed Suoh's forehead and that caused the Ninja to wake up.

"Kai-chou!" Suoh sat up, looking at Nokoru in a strange way but Nokoru moved his face away, and he didn't like that kind of look.

"I want to …… tell you something." Suoh lowered his face waiting for the reply.

"I'm listening." Nokoru said coldly not bothering to look at Suoh.

"C- Can we? …… Can we start it over again? I- I mean--"

"I thought you love Nagisa-san." now Nokoru looked at Suoh in the eyes challenging him to say that he didn't.

Suoh held Nokoru's hands to his. "I laid! … And I'm regretful … I want you back." Suoh confessed and Nokoru couldn't help but to smirk slightly in satisfaction.

"I am sorry Suoh … but it's over between us." Nokoru stood up on his feet ready to leave but Suoh stood on his knees and refused to let go of Nokoru's hands. He looked up at him scared that he would lose him forever.

"Don't go … please think about it … I- I mean I love you … we can maybe try to work it out between us this time."

Nokoru looked down at Suoh lost in words and then Suoh leaned his head on Nokoru's flat stomach wrapping his arms around the blonde's legs and he started sobbing and begging Nokoru to return to him.

"I love you Nokoru … I love you so much, I'll do whatever you want me to do … I- I'll go out with Nagisa-san if you want … and I won't complain … I won't complain … … I won't force you into doing the paperwork ……… just be with me again Nokoru … I love you … please! …… I love you …… s-so much." Suoh continued crying while holding Nokoru, and Nokoru felt weak. He wanted to cry. He wanted to say that he loves him too. He shouldn't have made him suffer like that because of him. It was so unlike Suoh to beg someone.

Nokoru lowered himself until he sat down again with Suoh on the futon. He held Suoh's face with his hands and looked deep into his hazel sorrowful eyes. "You hurt me, Suoh … you broke up with me, and you broke up my heart."

Suoh shook his head and removed Nokoru's hands from his cheeks and held them with his hands instead, kissing them gently. "I know … I know I broke your heart, I know I had hurt you … but I didn't mean to hurt you, Nokoru. I didn't mean to end it up this way." He leaned and pressed his lips to Nokoru's who found himself returning the desperate kisses of the Ninja but then Nokoru pulled away and looked at Suoh with sad eyes.

"After you hurt me do you expect me to throw myself into your arms that easily? Do you think that you can break up with me and then have me back whenever you want? Am I a toy for you?" Nokoru asked hurtfully as he searched Suoh's eyes for answers.

"I know that's not fair … but I was the one who suffered the most, I can't sleep at night … I can't seem to do anything but to cry … I can't stand it anymore … forgive me Nokoru." Suoh whispered the last sentence before he locked his lips with Nokoru again with much passionate kisses and after a few seconds Nokoru break the kiss again.

"Don't do that, Suoh! We- we can't return like before even if we-" Suoh captured his lips with Nokoru's for the third time not letting him to continue his hurtful words and this time they fell down on the futon.

Nokoru put his hands on the back of Suoh's head sinking his fingers through the midnight blue locks, his tears finally falling down to the side's of his face and into the futon, his cheeks flushed and his hands shaking uncontrollably. Suoh pulled just slightly back, his lips still touching Nokoru's. "You know we belong to each other." Suoh whispered with a steady voice this time as he calmed down trailing warm kisses down to Nokoru's neck.

Nokoru shut his eyes close tightly. His chest was hurting so much and Suoh wasn't helping he just made it worst. He didn't want to give up that easily to him. He didn't want to be weak now and surrender to regret it later.

"_Indeed … Kaichou, I can't think of someone better than Nagisa-san to watch a movie with."_

"_The movie? … I didn't see much of it, I was staring most of the time at Nagisa-san's beautiful face"_

"_It's over between us."_

"_I love her … and I don't want to hurt her if she saw us like this, so stop molesting me Kaichou!"_

"_I guess you're right … it seems our fate doesn't want to bring us together."_

"_Why should I answer a question of a worthless slut?"_

"_What can you do? You're so weak … and I can do whatever I want to you."_

Nokoru opened his eyes and pushed Suoh away from him.

"Nokoru I … …"

"Save it." Nokoru snapped at him as he stood up and picked up his clothes. "I don't love you any more."

Suoh's eyes widened slowly. Tears were falling down again. Nokoru was gone.

"Why? ……… WHY?"

…………………

-

**To be continued...**


	8. You're Gone!

**W**o**u**l**d y**o**u m**a**ke t**h**e o**n**e y**o**u l**o**ve c**r**y: **by kilta

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

-**You're gone-**

_o0O I'd challenge the world just to be with you O0o_

…

Nokoru would do anything to avoid making any lady cry.

But does that mean that he'd rather make the one he love cry?

"_Yes! It was my idea … Akira, you know so well that I can't make a lady cry … and I won't do that to Nagisa-san." Nokoru hoped that Akira would understand him._

"_Then **you'd rather make the one you love cry**?" _

…

'I really never thought about this before … and I don't know the answer for it yet … I can't understand myself anymore … and I am tired of everything.'

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

CLAMP Campus Division**/ Student Council room…**

**-**

**- **

"Kaichou! … Takamura-senpai won't attend today … he has a fever." Akira told Nokoru and he was shocked for that because he knew that fevers won't stop Suoh from attending school.

'Maybe it's because of what has happened this morning.' Nokoru felt worried about the ninja … he would maybe go and visit him after school or maybe Suoh doesn't want to see him anymore? … Nokoru was really anxious.

"Ano! …… Kaichou? Did something happen again between the two of you?" Akira asked worryingly. Nokoru stared at him for a while. He can't tell the innocent Akira that he was in the nightclub yesterday and Suoh went there to stop his madness.

Nokoru never thought that he would do such things. Seducing guys, drinking wine, and go to the nightclub …… 'What the hell is the matter with me? … I mean yes! Suoh had hurt me a lot but I had gone so far … and I just can't stop.'

He rested his head on his desk cursing himself for the things he had done but the result of his irresponsible behaviors is coming soon. ……

The door swung open suddenly and three guys entered without asking the permission to do so. Nokoru lifted his head and glared at them.

"You could have knocked the door at least." Nokoru said angrily and the guys approached his desk.

"You shouldn't have disappeared so suddenly yesterday, Noko-chan." Leo said as he tried to sound cool but he was angry.

"Why? … I leave whenever I want and I'm sorry there's no one of the name Noko-chan here." Nokoru smiled brightly in confident making Leo became really angry now.

"That doesn't matter … I want you! And right NOW!" he flicked his fingered and the two guys went behind Nokoru's desk holding his arms behind his back.

"Kaichou! … What are you doing to, Kaichou?" Akira arrived in time and he hurried to the blonde's side but the later had ordered him to stay away … he didn't want to involve Akira into this. Akira fought his tears back and ran out of the room searching for a phone to call someone who could help.

**Call**:

"Moshi! Moshi! … Takamura-senpai?"

"AAh! …… What's up Ijyuin?"

"PROBLEM! … Kaichou! … Kaichou! There are three guys trying to kidnap Kaichou."

"What? … Try everything to get them away from him until I come."

"H-hai … but senpai … you are sick-"

"I'm ok Ijyuin … now go and help Kaichou!"

"Hai!"

Suoh pushed the covers away from him and put on any clothes he found in front of him, and then he hurried to get out but his mother stopped him because he didn't look good, or able to walk few steps with out trembling. "You can't go … the doctor said that you should rest today."

"But hahaue! … I should be there for my One … are you forgetting what you've told me?"

"Ah! … Your One? … Then I can't argue with you in this one, go Suoh!" Suoh smiled at his mother before he left. He ran with all his speed. He wished that Akira could handle it until he arrives, but then in the middle of his way everything around him started to fade away slowly and spin around. He felt dizzy so suddenly, he tried to hold himself up but it was useless.

"YOU!"

"WATCH OUT! … THERE'S A CAR COMEING!"

0

O

0

O

_Gomen! …………………… No--koru. _

------------------------------------------

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

The bodyguards that Suoh had put for Nokoru had controlled the situation there, and they got Leo and his buds out from the council room. Akira brought a cup of tea for Nokoru. What had happened caused him a headache.

"I never know that Suoh had put ninjas bodyguards for me … but I can't complain … if they weren't here who knows what could've happen to me." he took a sip from his cup but suddenly he dropped it and he stood up immediately and stared at the cup which settled on the floor.

"Kaichou? … Are you ok?" Akira hurried towards him, but Nokoru kept staring at the cup, terrified. Akira wondered why he was acting like this. "Kaichou? …"

Akira looked down at the cup then he bent down and took it. "I'll bring you another cup of tea."

"Why Suoh didn't show up yet … you said you called him and he was coming." the fear that appeared on Nokoru's face was still there but Akira couldn't understand why.

"Maybe the bodyguards had called him and told him that everything was solved … so that's why he decided not to come."

"No! … Also with this, Suoh would usually come to make sure if I was ok or not." Nokoru could feel his heart beating so fast.

The two jumped in surprised when the phone rang so suddenly. Nokoru ran to the phone and picked it up, and hesitantly he answered it. It was Utako, Akira noticed that when he heard Nokoru saying her name, and he went silent for a long moment. Utako was saying something important and Nokoru was listing carefully. The Phone slipped from Nokoru's hand suddenly, and then collapsed down. Akira caught him before he hit the hard floor.

"KAICHOU! …" he patted Nokoru's cheek in order to wake him up but it was useless. Confused and scared, Akira took the phone while still holding Nokoru.

**Call**:

"Utako-san?"

"H-hai Akira-san … Nokoru-sama is ok?"

"Are you crying? … What happened? What's going on?"

"…"

"Utako-san!"

"Suoh-sama …… he- lost his life in a car accident."

(It's a lie … r-right…?)

"Nagisa-san and I are in the hospital right now … you have to come with Nokoru-sama."

(Lie! … That's a lie.)

"Akira-san?"

"…"

"Moshi! Moshi!"

"…"

"… I am sorry! …… I'm really sorry."

-------------------------

**To be continued … **


	9. I don't want your love anymore

**W**o**u**l**d y**o**u m**a**ke t**h**e o**n**e y**o**u l**o**ve c**r**y: **by kilta

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

-**I don't want your love anymore**-

_o0O I'd challenge the world just to be with you O0o_

…

Akira took Nokoru to the hospital where Suoh was charged. The doctors made him rest in one of the rooms there, until he wakes up. They told Akira that Nokoru was fine he just passed-out because of the shocking news, after that Akira took his way to where Utako and Nagisa were. He wanted to see his senpai at least one more time.

O

0

O

… … ---

"_I'm sorry … … … Nokoru."_

… …

Nokoru opened his eyes suddenly. He scanned the room and noticed that he was in the hospital. He sat up slowly on the bed covering his face with his hands and cried, but silently … only few soft whimpers were heard. Few minutes and he got off the bed and approached the window. He opened it and the fresh air blew his golden locks gently. He looked up staring at the sky, and then he put a sad smile on his face and closed his eyes feeling the cool breeze over his face.

"I'm coming, Suoh …… I'm coming."

The door opened suddenly, causing Nokoru to wince but still he didn't look behind him at whoever that person was. He already made his choice, but suddenly he heard some giggling and he looked back over his shoulder to look at his youngest friend in a strange way.

"Kaichou … oh Kaichou I have some good news." although Akira was giggling Nokoru could see the tears on his friend's eyes. He thought that Akira was acting like that because of Suoh's death. He turned his whole body this time to face Akira but he didn't say anything and the tears he had shed earlier were still glistening on his cheeks.

"The whole information was a mistake, Kaichou … I mean yes Takamura-senpai had a car accident and his heart stopped beating for almost 10 minutes that's why they reported that he was already dead, but in the operation room his heart came to life again and started beating slowly at the beginning but it became natural with the doctors help … Kaichou … Takamura-senpai is alive." Akira continued his giggles and Nokoru smiled and cried at the same time.

"My Suoh is alive."

"Yes! Kaichou … and this time you should stick with him forever." Nokoru wiped his tears away and nodded happily.

"I want to see him now."

Akira guided Nokoru to Suoh's room and the doctors alowed the blond to enter because Suoh kept saying Nokoru's name over and over while he was in coma. Nokoru hated seeing all these wires around Suoh. He stared at him a little and leaned down to kiss his bandaged forehead gently, and then he rested his head on Suoh's chest and he started crying painfully. Again it was his fault.

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

A whole week had passed and Suoh had eventually woke up from his coma, and this day was the only one that Nokoru went to sleep at his home after Akira's pleading, because Nokoru looked very exhausted staying beside Suoh all the time and sleeping on the hospital uncomfortable sofa.

Suoh was laying on his back staring at nothing and Akira, Utako and Nagisa didn't look so happy because of some reasons, but they still tried to act normally and talk with Suoh about different things. A while later Akira excused himself and left, he waited for Nokoru out side the room … so he might give him the good news and at the same time give him the bad one so he won't be so shocked when he discovered it by himself.

"Akira!" Nokoru called happily as he ran towards his youngest friend and two bodyguards were following the blond.

"Is it true Akira? … Suoh … Suoh opened his eyes?" Nokoru asked happily and the unshed tears were clear in his beautiful azure eyes. Akira felt really bad now especially that his Kaichou was so happy he didn't want to take his smile away … but it has faded away anyway. He looked worried at Akira putting a serious expression on his face.

"Did something happened, Akira?" Nokoru waited impatiently for the answer and Akira noticed that Kaichou started to get angry.

'It's better If I tell him now … or he'd be shocked.' Akira took a deep breath and he explained… "Takamura-senpai lost his sight."

Nokoru gasped in shock. 'My fault … it's all my fault.' he cursed himself over and over again, and then he passed Akira and got inside the room. Utako and Nagisa stood up as they saw Nokoru entered. He looked at them and they nodded and got out closing the door behind them. Suoh's felt his chest tightened suddenly. He could smell Nokoru's perfume.

Nokoru pulled the armchair close to the bed and sat down. He put his hand on Suoh's, but the later pulled his hand away suddenly making Nokoru flinch.

"Don't touch me!" Suoh ordered still looking up at nothing, Nokoru hugged himself and shivered. He knew that he's the one who done all that to Suoh.

"Since we broke up … you didn't weaken and I didn't see you shed a single tear …… was it that easy for you?" Suoh said with bitterness.

"If it was I wouldn't act the way I did, you broke my heart and I was so in pain that I--"

"Now your words to me won't heal my injured heart … and it won't return the lonely tears that I've shed …… I wished to find with you peace and love … but the real you are a cheater … and your road is full with pain."

Nokoru gasped at this and the tears streamed out his eyes. He put his hand on his mouth so that Suoh won't notice that he was crying.

"Get out! …… I don't want your love anymore." when Suoh said that Nokoru walked out of the room and as he did, the tears fell down from Suoh's blank eyes, but he still didn't move or blink.

**To be continued…**


	10. Still breathing because of you!

**W**o**u**l**d y**o**u m**a**ke t**h**e o**n**e y**o**u l**o**ve c**r**y: **by kilta

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

-**Still breathing because of you-**

_o0O I'd challenge the world just to be with you O0o_

0

o

0

"Isn't there any cure for Suoh, to be able to see again?" Nokoru asked the doctor worryingly.

"Well! … His condition is temporary, he might manage to see again in months or years nobody knows … it depends on him." the doctor said very frankly and Nokoru lowered his head. 'Months or years? … oh god! .. It's my fault.'

Nokoru couldn't stop blaming himself. He hated seeing Suoh like this … he hated seeing Suoh so weak and that was all his handy work. Suoh had loved him so deeply, and he rewarded him by taking away the most precious sense which is his sight. How could someone live when he couldn't see anything? When everything is black? Just imaging how it would feel was scary … and to Suoh the strong ninja the athletics boy it was much harder, how would he live after losing his sight?

Nokoru walked towards Suoh's room so slowly. He wanted to see him so bad but what Suoh had said yesterday was so painful to Nokoru. He stayed all that day locked in his room crying at that day. He still thinks that he deserved that, anyway what had he expected from Suoh after all what he had done to him?

He sighed and looked up to find Akira waiting out side Suoh's room sitting on the seat there, Akira stood up when he glanced at Nokoru coming towards him.

"Kaichou! … Where were you?" Akira asked worryingly and Nokoru smiled at him and sat on the seat and Akira sat beside him.

"I went to ask the doctor about Suoh's health condition … and he told me he'd be fine." Nokoru said. Akira sighed in relief.

"And what about the blindness?" Nokoru looked down when Akira asked that question. Akira stared at Nokoru waiting for the answer but the later just kept quiet.

"There's someone inside with him?" Nokoru asked and Akira nodded.

"Yes! … Nagisa-san is in there." Akira could see the changed on Nokoru's face when he said 'Nagisa's' name, he looked a little shocked and disappointed.

"Ne Kaichou! … Won't you tell her about you and Takamura-senpai?"

"Of course not Akira … anyway we already broke up there is no reason to tell her that."

"B-but you said that you would stick with Takamura-senpai forever and you won't leave him when you knew he was alive." Nokoru eyes widen in shock, now he remembered, but also with this…

"Suoh doesn't want me anymore … Akira." Nokoru said slowly as he tried so hard not to cry.

"Kaichou."

… … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … …

**(Suoh's room)**

Suoh was sitting on his bed. His back was leaning comfortably on the pillow. He was looking straight at nothing of course. Nagisa was sitting on the chair. She looked down at her lap sadly.

"So you did tell him that … but do you really mean it? You don't love him anymore?" Nagisa asked and she glanced at Suoh's hand as it clutched the white covers.

"I- I … don't but I really do .." Suoh breathed out and stopped for a moment. "I can't stop myself from wanting and loving him … I- I'm obsessed, this is sick."

Nagisa smiled and hold his shaking hand. "No! You're not sick …… it's just a real love, I really envy Nokoru-sama that he has someone like you to love him so deeply and strongly." Nagisa said while she looked a little sad.

"But with my true love towards him he doesn't seem like he even care." Suoh said with bitterness and Nagisa pulled her hand from his and stood up ready to leave.

"How would you know? … Anyway If I see him, can I tell him that you want him here?" Nagisa asked and Suoh was silent for few seconds before he nodded in agreement. Nagisa smiled at him before she left the room and she found Nokoru and Akira waiting out side.

"How is Suoh now, Nagisa-san?" Nokoru asked and Nagisa looked at him kindly.

"Go Nokoru-sama … Suoh-san asked for you." Nokoru startled, he was surprised. He didn't expect that Suoh wanted him to be there after what he had said yesterday. Nokoru just stayed confused and lost but then he felt someone was pushing him towards the door.

"A-Akira!"

"Go! Kaichou … Takamura-senpai needs you." Nokoru gave up and opened the door slowly and he could feel that his heart started to beat faster than before. He closed the door behind him as he entered the room and walked slowly towards Suoh's bed.

"Kaichou? …" Suoh's heart started to thump faster like Nokoru.

"Y- Yes! …" Nokoru answered as he sat on the chair not daring to look at Suoh. The two kept silent, they were nervous and they didn't know what left for them to say after all this, but Nokoru decided to break the tension.

"Does that mean you forgive me, Suoh?" Nokoru wondered and Suoh laughed at that suddenly.

"After losing my sight I don't have a reason to live … but guess why I'm still breathing?"

"S- Suoh! …"

"Nothing make sense anymore … but still I- I want to hear your voice, to smell your scent, to touch you, to kiss you … and that's all I am breathing for." Nokoru blushed and the tears fell down.

Suoh patted on an empty space on bed and Nokoru got onto it, facing Suoh who was trying to touch Nokoru, and Nokoru helped him by taking his lost hands, putting them on his cheeks. Suoh smiled when he touched his love. He started touching Nokoru's face … everywhere, his forehead, his nose, his chin, and Nokoru closed his eyes as Suoh touched them too, feeling his long thick eyelashes.

"You're crying?" Suoh asked as he wiped the tears away and then he touched Nokoru's lips, tracing it softly and then he brought his face closer and Nokoru closed his eyes immediately. They start kissing with strong passion for minutes.

"I- I love you Suoh … I love you." Nokoru sobbed and he leaned into Suoh's arms crying on his chest.

**To be continued … **


	11. Nothing in this world worth your tears!

**W**o**u**l**d y**o**u m**a**ke t**h**e o**n**e y**o**u l**o**ve c**r**y: **by kilta

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**O**

-**Nothing in this world worth your tears-**

_o0O I'd challenge the world just to be with you O0o_

A whole week had already passed, and finally the doctors had removed the drip from Suoh. Today was his first to start and eat again. Akira went to visit him with Utako and Nagisa, but Nokoru was still in the student council room, finishing his paperwork, because he already promised Suoh to finish them all before he comes and visits him at the hospital.

"Let me help you with that." Nagisa offered.

"No! … I mean thanks. I can do it myself." Suoh said as he tried to figure out where that damn spoon was.

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked worryingly. It was Suoh's first meal since he had done that accident, and because he's 'blind' Nagisa thought it was a little hard for him.

"Sure I am sure … don't worry about me Nagisa-san." Suoh said stubbornly and his hand found the Spoon finally, but he sank it in the juice's glass instead of the food plate. Nagisa couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself. She didn't want to see Suoh like this.

"Um … senpai? Can I hel--"

"Ijyuin!"

"G- Gomen."

Akira looked at Utako and she shook her head. Suoh was so stubborn, they couldn't help him because he didn't want them to.

Nokoru entered the room and the two greeted him with a smile and Suoh noticed that it was Nokoru who had just entered, because now he could tell, and every time Nokoru visits him his heart kept beating faster.

"Kaichou! … You're late." Suoh said a little angrily, but Nokoru kissed his cheek suddenly making the ninja's anger melt away. Nokoru knew that Utako was there but he thought that one kiss on the cheek wouldn't make her so suspicious about them.

"AAh! This is your first meal right? … Are you having any troubles?" Nokoru asked with his cheerful voice. Akira and Utako sighed hopelessly knowing that Suoh would say 'No!'

"Well! … It's kind of hard, can you feed me, Kaichou?" Utako opened her mouth in shock, While Akira blushed because he just realized that Suoh would 'love it' if Nokoru feeds him. He could see the small smirk that played on his senpai's lips when Nokoru sat beside him and started feeding him.

"U- Utaku-san! Let's go to the hospital's café." the girl nodded and they left. Akira wanted to leave them alone so they would feel more comfortable.

… … … …

"Nokoru?"

"Yes! Suoh."

"Are we …"

"Suoh!"

"You said that you love me."

"Yes! I know … but--"

"Is that because I'm blind?"

"No! … Don't be silly."

"Then why you're not sure?"

"I- I want to be with you … and … yes! We can start this over again but I want to think about it first."

Suoh moved his face away sadly. Nokoru took the food tray away and then sat back next to Suoh who was still embarrassed. Nokoru lay on Suoh's chest and closed his eyes. Suoh wrapped his arms around Nokoru tightly and sighed.

Nokoru wanted and so badly to be with Suoh again, but he was afraid that he might hurt him more than he already did, because he still thinks that Nagisa shouldn't know about them, no matter what, and he didn't want to make the same mistake again, especially now that Suoh became so sensitive. If being with him was so much pain for Suoh, he'd rather to stay apart from the one he loves.

"_Now your words to me won't heal my injured heart … and it won't return the lonely tears that I've shed …… I wished to find with you peace and love … but the real you were a cheater … and your road is full of pain." _

He couldn't forget Suoh's words to him, because it had hurt him so much, it had torn his heart. What Nokoru had done was because he loved Suoh and he felt so jealous and betrayed when Suoh started to reject him … couldn't Suoh understand him a little? He hated to make any lady cry was that so wrong?

Nokoru knew that he was the one who stole Suoh's heart away from Nagisa. The poor girl, he didn't do anything to seduce the ninja or anything. He always treated him as his best friend but also he couldn't deny there was attraction between them from the first time they met.

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

Few days had passed and Suoh had finally discharged from the hospital. The house felt really different to Suoh, in fact everything became different when he had lost his sight, but something so good came out from that unwanted blindness, which is that Nokoru always by his side, and he couldn't refuse anything for Suoh that was what he always wished for.

At this moment, Nokoru and Suoh were gadding around. Nokoru thought that he should take Suoh out to smell some fresh air once in a while. He held Suoh's hand, although he could walk by his own with out bumping with anything, after all he's a ninja and he could sense about his surroundings, but of course he would rather pretend that he couldn't in order to hold Nokoru's hand. Suoh lifted Nokoru's hand, rest it against his cheek. Nokoru blushed and stared at Suoh, he would pull his hand away but he didn't want to hurt the ninja's feelings.

"Suoh! … Don't do that! We're in a public place." Nokoru stopped walking and faced with Suoh looking at him sadly.

"I don't see anybody …" he smiled and kissed Nokoru's hand making the later wince at the sudden action.

"Of course you don't-- … Ah! Never mind, do you want to go to a particular place?"

"I want to go to a place where I can talk with you freely." Nokoru thought for a while about where he could take Suoh, before he smiled and tagged Suoh to the limo that was waiting for them at the end of the alley.

………

"Here we are." Nokoru said while tagging Suoh inside a large fancy room.

"Where are we?" Suoh felt a little confused. He heard a sound of a closing door and then two arms wrapped around his neck and a warm body pressed against his. "Nokoru?"

"Chill out, Suoh … we're in my bedroom." Nokoru said then he pulled away slightly staring at Suoh's hazel blank eyes. He put his hand in front of one of Suoh's eyes but it didn't make any reaction then Nokoru lowered his hand sadly.

"What's wrong?" Suoh asked while he wrapped one arm around Nokoru's waist and the other stroked his cheek gently.

"Wrong? … Nothing is wrong dear." he said still staring at Suoh's eyes sadly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Did you think about it yet?"

"About what?"

"About us!"

"Oh! … I didn't decide yet."

"What do you mean? For how long I'm going to wait."

"Suoh! For god sake … can't you forget about that thing even for a while?"

"I love you … so tell me how can I forget? And I don't understand why you need all this time … I mean you love me, right? even though now I don't think that you truly do." Nokoru pulled away from Suoh when the later said that, it has hurt him as it appeared.

"You don't trust my love? … Think of me and how I feel, I can't go through this again when I still refuse to tell Nagisa-san about our relationship."

"What? … After all this, y- you still- damn it Nokoru, what's kind of heart you've got? After all what we've been through because of your stupid policy you still at it? Can't you stop hurting me and hurting yourself because you don't want to make a lady cry?"

"Stop that Suoh! You don't understand?"

"No! You're the one who doesn't want to understand, I'm sick of this I'm sick of it."

"I- I can't … I can't let her know about us her heart would break and … and she would cr--"

"ENOUGH! … Me! I am the one who always cry and because of you, I can't take it anymore … I'm tired of it and I'd do anything to have you back, that's why I'll tell you the truth."

"T- Truth?"

"I told Nagisa-san … before that accident, I told her everything." Nokoru's eyes widen in shock but then he became so angry that he lifted his hand to slap Suoh but the later griped Nokoru's wrist before it hit his cheek then pulled him into a heated kiss. Nokoru's tears started to flow down on his flushed cheeks as he kissed Suoh, but he didn't know if these tears were because of the happiness or because of the pain. Few Minutes and Nokoru pulled away from Suoh. He backed away few steps from him.

"I won't forgive you Suoh … you're a traitor." Nokoru glared at Suoh but then he felt his heart thumping when Suoh started to walk towards him with slow steps. he put his hands on the blonde's cheeks then he wiped his tears away, his hand went down to Nokoru's shirt and he started to unbutton it slowly, Nokoru's rested his forehead on the ninja's shoulder surrendering to the other.

**0**

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

**0**

_o0O I'd challenge the world _j_u_s_t to be with you O0o_

…

Akira was at the council room, making few phone-calls. It seemed that Takamura Suoh was missing, he didn't come back home yesterday, so that is why Akira was so worried. 'I thought he was with Kaichou.' Akira walked towards the window and stared through it. He has been calling Nokoru so many times but the blonde's cell-phone was closed. Now he couldn't do anything but to wait.

… …

**(Nokoru's room)**

Suoh opened his eyes slowly and he could see nothing but the dark, but there was something different, he blinked few times and stared again at the dark, which started to fade away.

"W- what's going on?" he closed his eyes tightly and then opened it so wide … the dark changed into a bright light and that had hurt his hazel eyes, he closed it immediately but he smiled. He sat up and tried to touch the figure that lay next to him still closing his eyes, and when he touched Nokoru's soft cheek he leaned down until he could feel Nokoru's warm breath on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and everything was white this time. He blinked more and Nokoru's angelic face started to appear slowly in front of Suoh's eyes, his heart started to beat faster, his eyes glistened by unshed tears.

"The first thing I wanted to see was your beautiful face, Nokoru." he removed the golden locks that were on Nokoru's forehead and kissed it gently, and then he ran his fingers softly allover Nokoru's face.

"You captured my heart and you wouldn't let it go, andthe hours with you become like seconds." Suoh said softly while smiling sweetly at Nokoru before he leaned a little and pressed his lips gently against Nokoru's. Nokoru started to open his eyes.

"S- Suoh?" Nokoru whispered, trying to focus his gaze at the charming boy that was on top of him, staring at him with eyes full of love and passion.

"I'd challenge the whole world just to be with you, and I'd shout with all my power that I'm in love with you. I don't care if it's right or wrong." Nokoru blushed and touched Suoh's lips and Suoh kissed Nokoru's fingers gently.

"You … you can see? You can see me?" Suoh nodded and as he did the tears started to fall down from Nokoru's eyes. Suoh leaned again to kiss Nokoru's lips again.

_'I don't care as well Suoh … I don't want to see you cry again. Nothing in this world worth your tears.'_

**o**

+o**0**o**X**o**0**o+

**o**

**(At the council room)**

-

-

They wanted to surprise their friend, so Nokoru was holding Suoh's arm in order to guide him. Well, … Akira was the one who surprised them at first because when Nokoru opened the council room door, Akira stormed to them shouting and sobbing saying he was scared about them and he thought something had happened to Suoh.

"Calm down, Akira … we're ok." Nokoru said, while he walked slowly towards his large desk.

"Then … Takamura-senpai you were with Kaichou? The whole night?" Akira asked naively and the two blushed. Suoh went to his desk too and Akira's gaze followed him strangely because he was walking confidently like he wasn't blind at all.

"Yes, Ijyuin … I was with, Kaichou." Suoh replied then he looked at Akira who startled and ran towards Suoh bending down to look at the ninja's eyes.

"Takamura-senpai? I thought that you've just looked at me, I mean …"

"Isn't that wonderful, Akira? Suoh can see again." when Nokoru said that Akira jumped to his friend to hug him but the chair couldn't stand the sudden added weight so they fell down.

"What's going on there?" Utako asked as she entered the room with Nagisa, and when Nokoru noticed the later his smile disappeared.

"Utako-san! It's wonderful! Senpai … he could see us again." Akira shouted happily and the girls started to shed some happiness tears and they went to join the hug with Akira. Nokoru crossed his arms against his chest jealously, and then he approached them pulling Suoh away from them and into his chest holding him protectively. They stood up and stared at him strangely.

"K- Kaichou?"

"Don't touch my Suoh!" the three gasped and Suoh looked at Nokoru with widen eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

"Nokoru-sama … what does that mean? 'Your' Suoh." Utako asked and the shock appeared on her face.

"It means that I love him and I won't aloud anyone to touch him, even the ladies." Suoh couldn't help but to smile happily. He wanted this for a long time now since he started his relationship with Nokoru. He wanted so bad that Nokoru would tell the others about them.

Utako turned to look at her friend who smiled at her to show her that she was ok with it. "I knew that Utako-san … Suoh-san had told me about him and Nokou-sama already." Utako stared at Nagisa in disbelieve. She knew how much Nagisa loved that ninja and it sounded strange that she accepted this.

"B-but I know that you love him, so how come you let him go so easily?"

"I- I just … know that I won't be happy if he was still with me and his mind and soul with someone else." She said sadly and the tears started to fall down from her eyes. Nokoru turned his face away in hurt, laying his head on Suoh's shoulder but he still refused to let him go.

"H- How? How could you do that to Nagisa-san, Nokoru-sama? You know that Suoh-san belongs to her, how could you take him away from her?" Utako shouted angrily but yet Nokoru didn't let go of Suoh but instead he tightened his hold around the ninja and that make Suoh feel like he could fly from the happiness.

"Enough! Utako-san … I'm ok, I thought about it long ago, if I couldn't be his lover, I want to be his friend." she said with her sweet voice.

"And you are a good friend Nagisa-san … you had encouraged me to not give up on him and keep trying, and finally I'm with him thanks to you." Utako gasped at what Suoh had said. She didn't expect that Nagisa even helped Suoh to go back to Nokoru. She felt dizzy suddenly and Akira caught her in time.

"Utako-san! … I'll take you to your room." Akira helped her out of the room and Nagisa followed them but before she left, she turned around and smiled at the couple.

"I wish you happiness."

"Thanks … Nagisa-san." Nokoru smiled at her and she nodded and left the two lovers alone.

Nokoru finally let go of Suoh and went to face the large window. Suoh looked at him strangely then followed him standing right behind the blond. "Do you regret that?" Suoh asked worryingly.

"No! … But I was thinking of my new policy." he opened his fan to hide his smirk.

"And what is it?" Suoh couldn't help but to feel a little anxious at Nokoru's new policy.

"Hmm … do you really want to know, Suoh?" Nokoru turned around to face Suoh who startled at the sudden move.

"Y- Yes … I would like to know." when he said that Nokoru rested his hands on the ninja's shoulder and leaned forward so he could whisper to Suoh's ear.

"**I-would-never-make-the-one-I-love-cry.**" he pulled away from Suoh to see the later expression and he found Suoh smiling. It seemed that he liked it.

"We should make plans for another summer romance, where could we travel for the next summer?"

"France?" Suoh suggested as he wrapped his arms around Nokoru's waist.

"You're reading my thoughts, aren't you?" Nokoru smiled and then leaned closer as he met Suoh's lips half way into a French kiss.

**o**

+o**0**o **THE END **o**0**o+

**o**

If you're interested go check my Nokoru X Suoh fanart in my home page. Thanks for the support.


End file.
